


Holiday Meal

by BornToLose



Series: Blurb weekends [1]
Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26682130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToLose/pseuds/BornToLose
Summary: Duff's mother invites you to the McKagans' holiday meal as an obvious setup.
Relationships: Duff McKagan/Reader, Duff McKagan/You
Series: Blurb weekends [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941553
Kudos: 2





	Holiday Meal

During one of Duff and his mom's phone calls, she asks if you would like to join their holiday meal. Nobody except the McKagan children and their own partners and kids are ever invited, so you don't know how to react since you're only Duff's friend, but you awkwardly accept because you don't want to come off as rude and you get along really well with his family.

Duff lowkey freaks out and asks why you didn't decline. He knows that his siblings have been trying to set him up with you for a while and that dinner is destined to be embarrassing. While you're on your way to Seattle together, he apologizes to you for being put into such an awkward situation. Their intentions behind the invitation are obvious, even to you by now.

At some point, one of his sisters asks how long you've been together. She knows you're in love with him and you're not even close to dating, but that's exactly what makes it fun to ask. Before you can think of an answer, Duff tells her you only recently started dating. Everyone, including you, is shocked, but you play along.

When you're alone together after dinner, you ask what he was thinking when he told his family you were a couple. He says he was only joking, but he would actually like to date you, he just wanted to tell you at a better time.


End file.
